olaganustu_varliklar_nedirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Deniz Kızları (Sirenler)
Deniz kızları merfolk aynı zamanda siren de denen denizde yazışayan yarısı balık yarısı ya merman yani erkek yada mermaid kız olan bir tür suda yaşaayan varlık Güçleri ve Yetenekleri Sihirli '''- Mermaid ler orjinal olarak sihirlidir '''Süper İnsan Gücü - Denizcilik, böylesine büyük derinliklerde yaşamaktan dolayı, kaslı bir yetişkinden çok daha güçlüdür. İnsanlar bir deniz kızı tarafından saldırıya uğradığında genellikle güçsüzdürler. Bununla birlikte, üst vücut güçleri kuyruklarının gücüne kıyasla hiçbir şey değildir; birkaç vuruşla metal bir kapıyı kırabilir veya bir buz duvarını kırabilir. Bir denizkızının kuyruk yüzgecinden birisi, bir askeri kurbağayı vurabilir. Sınırlı Shapeshifting - Denizkızları insanlara dönüşebilir böylece arazi üzerinde yürüyebilir ve nefes alabilirler. Denizkızları birçok gün, haftalar, aylar hatta yıllarca insan kalabilir. Bir denizkızı insan formundayken ıslanırsa, bacakları kuyruğa dönüşecektir. Denizkızları ebedi gençlik döneminde sonsuza kadar yaşayabilir, asla yaşlanmaz ve tüm normal ve doğaüstü hastalıklara karşı bağışıklık kazanırlar ve kolayca yaralanamıyorlar ya da onlara kolay bir başarı öpüyorlar. Yüzme yüzme havuzu Balık / Deniz Memelleri Fizyoloji - Deniz kuyuları kısmi balık olduğundan, insanların dayanamayacağı derinliklere istedikleri sürece su altında nefes alabilirler. Ayrıca göç eden deniz canlıları gibi uyum sağlayarak herhangi bir su ortamında gelişebilirler; Kuzey Kutup'tan Karayiplere, geniş okyanuslardan akarsulara ve göllere Telepati - Denizkızları, sudaki canlılarla telepatik olarak seslenebilir. Bu, aynı zamanda, su altında birbirleriyle nasıl iletişim kurduklarıdır. Enchantment – Mermaids have an ability similar to a glamour but they do not have to try to use. It just flows out of them, enhancing their beauty and making them irresistible and alluring. Even in human form, people can sense there is something special about the mermaid and when she appears, all eyes turn to stare at her. A glance from a mermaid can make even the gruffest, toughest pirate's heart flutter faster than a hummingbird's wings. Sailors have drowned in an attempt to gaze upon a mermaid. Su Manipülasyonu - Denizkızlarının tüm sıvıları sınırsız gücü vardır. Bu güç yardım etmek veya zarar vermek için kullanılabilir. Büyük bir su basıncına dayanarak, su oluşturmak için ortamdaki nemi havadan çekip, hatta gelgit dalgaları, girdaplar, su kaynar suyolar, orblar ve su dalgalanmaları ya da başka herhangi bir şekilde düşmanlara göndermek için suyu yükseltmek için kullanılabilirler. Istedikleri biçimde. Bir denizkızı bir gelgit dalgasıyla bir gemiyi batırabilir. Öfke bu gücü arttırır ve öfkelendiğinde, denizaltılar tüm kıyı yerleşimlerini ve filolarını rüzgar ve su kuvvetleri ile yok edebilir. Merfolk, doğal felaketleri kontrol altında tutmanın yanı sıra onları önleyebilir. Sakinleştiğinde bir denizkızı, gürültülü denizleri sakinleştirebilir. Suyu kilden şekillendirebilirler ve basit orblar, üçgenler ve karelerden, deniz altı figürlerine, altı başlı büyük bir yılana kadar arzu ettikleri herhangi bir şekil oluşturabilirler. Denizcilikler ayrıca suyu kaynatabilir, dondurabilir ve suyu jelatinimsi veya cam benzeri bir maddeye dönüştürebilir. Bir denizkızı, sudan nesnelere ve insanlara koruma sağlayabilir. İnsanlara sualtı ve cazibe gemilerini solumak için nefes almalarını sağlayabilirler. Siren Song - Denizkızları, erkekleri giren ve onları bilinçaltında zorlayan ya da şarkıda kullanıcı tarafından verilen önceden belirlenmiş emirleri takip etmeye ya da şarkının tehlikeli engeller ne olursa olsun şarkının kaynağına ulaşmaya çalışan güzel bir şarkı yayabilir. Yolun yolu. Seslerinin daha hafif tarafı var. Birisi denizkızının şarkısını dinlerken, şarkıları kesilinceye kadar acısını, üzüntülerini ve öfkelerini unuturlar. Kombine atmosferi Hava Manipülasyonu - Bir aynanın yansımaları gösterdiği gibi, hava da mitolojiye göre bir denizkızının duygularını, özellikle kızgınlığı veya hayal kırıklığını yansıtır. Denizkızları, yağmura karşı şiddet derecesine kadar değişen hava koşullarını ve fırtınaları toplamakta, tüm sahil şeridini tahrip edebilen korkunç tempestler, tayfunlar ve kasırgalarla kontrol altına alabilmektedir. Merfolk, suya olan yakınlığı nedeniyle kar fırtınaları, dolu ve kar gibi suya bağlı havayı kontrol edebilir. Bir denizkızı fırtınası doğanın kanunlarına meydan okuyabilir ve bir ev, mağara veya bir şişe gibi gizli ortamlarda minyatür sürtüşmeleri canlandırabilirler. Bir denizaltısının hava kuvvetleri, rüzgar, gök gürültüsü, kar, karla karışıklık ve yıldırım gibi çeşitli yönleri üzerinde sınırlı kontrolü elinde tutuyor. Zayıf Yönler Kurutulma Ateş Cadılık (Sihir) - Cadılık sihri onları öldürebilecek kadar güçlüdür Güneş Işığı - Güneşe çok uzun süre maruz kalırsa, bir deniz kızı kurutulur ve yanabilir. Amber - Mitolojiye göre eğer birisi bir amber rengi ve bir denizkızı karşısındaki hareketi kullanıyorsa, amber misali kaldığı sürece bir aşk büyüsüne düşecektir Lanetli adımlar - Bir denizkızı çok uzun süre insan biçiminde kalırsa, karaya çıkan her adım kırık camda yürümek gibi hissediyor. Acı sadece bir süre balık biçimine kavuşmaktan başka çaresi kalmayıncaya kadar daha da kötüye gidiyor Denizin çağrısı - Denizkızları deniz seviyorum ve çağrısı o kadar güçlü olabilir ki bir denizkızı, karaya çıkmadığı denize geri dönmek için tüm kara hayatını terk edebilir. Balıkçılar, suya dokundukları anda ölümlü ailelerini unuttukları için deniz kızı gelinlerini kaybettiler. Çığlık ya da hüzün zamanlarında çağrı en güçlüdür Sonar - Denizkızları, yunuslar ve balinalarla aynı işitme aralığına sahiptir. Balinalara zarar verebilecek sesler meraklılara zarar verecektir. Sesin gücüne bağlı olarak suni sonar bir denizkızı soğuk havaya uçurabilir.